In the sport of bow hunting, it is generally necessary to get as close as possible to the quarry in order to assure that the arrow finds its mark. In the hunting environment, it is not unusual for a bow hunter to be required to stand in a still position to avoid detection by the quarry, and in many instances movement that may be necessary to load or reload a bow is detected by the quarry and the opportunity to shoot is lost. Loading or nocking an arrow, or reloading an arrow after a missed shot, typically requires movement by the hunter which can easily be detected by the quarry. Thus, it is desirable to have a convenient means and position for storing arrows which allows the bow hunter to load or reload a bow with minimum detectable movement.
The prior art is replete with various quiver means for storing arrows on a bow and various devices for reloading arrows. Typically quiver means store the arrows in an arrangement parallel to the longitudinal axis of the bow and require significant movement of the hunter's arm and hand in order to remove the arrow from the quiver and reload the bow.
Arrow reloading means of the prior art typically maintain several arrows in a complex mechanical apparatus that requires multiple moving parts to function. Some reloading means hold arrows parallel to the bow and movement to a reloading position is easily detected. Many of such means make mechanical sounds when they are functioning, that are distinct from the environmental background sounds and are easily detected by the quarry. Such complex means are subject to malfunction because of the dirt and rough handling imposed upon the equipment in field use.
It is an object of this application to provide a detachable means for convenient storage of arrows on a bow in a position amenable to rapid reloading.
Another object of the application is to provide a means that allows reloading a bow with minimum hunter movement.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a light weight, non-complex device, that is adaptable for attachment to any size archery bow which will provide suitable arrow storage and allow reloading of an arrow with minimum hunter movement.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.